


Sugar, how's the weather outside?

by pxnky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, It's literally just them being cute and whipped, M/M, Really this is self indulgent af, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnky/pseuds/pxnky
Summary: Raihan is so in love with Leon it's ridiculousLeon is so in love with Raihan it's scary
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Sugar, how's the weather outside?

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Sword and Shield got me on my feelings. I love this dumbasses so much, I just had to write this

If Leon asked him, Raihan could or could not answer that he is looking out of the window like Leon is doing, admiring the view. Admiring how the snow falls in Postwick and covers the grass to tint it all in white, the water of the lake next to the boutique starting to freeze because of the low temperatures and both of them protecting themselves from the cold thanks to that great invention: the heater.

The low coffee table separating them is annoying. Very, very annoying. The two sofas being way too small for two people, forcing them to be separated, is annoying too.

The only thing keeping Raihan from losing his self-control and jumping over Leon (not in the dirty sense of the word, or at least not now) in the Champion’s couch is the sight of Leon looking out of the window. His eyes lost in the winter landscape, the purple hair falling to the sides of his face and framing it. His side profile is fucking perfect. Raihan is pretty convinced that some kind of God has sculpted Leon’s face, because there’s no way a human being can look like **that** and still be real. Some rays of sunshine make their way through the clouds of the overcast sky and fall on Leon’s face, caressing it and making his golden eyes shine bright.

Raihan’s heart skips a beat when he sees it.

Leon’s lips open so slightly, forming a small ‘o’. Raihan can’t help but remember that time when they went to the amusement park together and Leon looked to a real life-sized Charizard plushie with that exact same expression. The same one Raihan spent some (hundreds) of minutes trying to get, because he’s a good boyfriend and he would give Leon the world if he could. Leon’s mouth starts crooking, little by little, into a smile.

Raihan smiles too, unconsciously.

It’s curious how Leon adores winter landscapes so much when he himself is the human embodiment of autumn. Raihan has always associated him with that season for some reason. Maybe it’s because of his cheerful, playful personality, like a little kid that loves to jump over the brown and orange leaves and finds the creak of them under his feet satisfactory. Maybe it’s because of that unusual love he has for chestnuts and that Raihan indulges him in all the time, even if he doesn’t share it to the same extent. Maybe it’s because of that natural smell Leon has, like a mix of cinnamon and apples. The one Raihan loves so much. Maybe it’s because of those golden eyes of his, which remind Raihan of the tree leaves about to fall, hanging off the branches by a thread.

Or maybe it’s just because Raihan loves autumn and he also loves Leon, so he tries his best to find some similarities even if they’re a stretch.

It doesn’t matter anyway, because Leon is always going to be more beautiful than any landscape. Doesn’t matter if it’s a winter one, fall one, summer one or spring one.

If Leon turned his head now and saw Raihan with his eyes fixed on him and a stupid smile on his face, he would ask his boyfriend what’s wrong with him, if he has a fever and needs to go home. Raihan would love to lie and say that he’s looking out of the window, but his inability to lie would give him away and he would end up saying the truth: that he’s so stupidly in love with Leon that he just has to look at him doing anything, doesn’t matter if it’s an everyday task, to freeze in place and start thinking. Think about Leon and about how much he loves him.

Watching Leon always ends up being like a little adventure to Raihan. He always finds some new detail that make his heart swell a little more inside his chest and beat a little faster every time, that thing they used to call rivalry but now they correctly call love. Tiny details like a mole under his navel, that thin vein on his right bicep, his (very attractive) arm muscles, how pleasant his hair is to the touch or the roughness of his hands, masculine and hardened because of his daily training are what make Raihan fall even more in love with Leon when he thinks it’s impossible to do that.

What he discovers this time is that Leon’s eyelashes are long. Very long. Longer than the eyelashes of any women he has ever seen. Whenever Leon blinks or closes his eyes, they caress his cheekbones oh so lightly, barely a touch against the skin.

It’s cute. Leon is cute.

Raihan wants to kiss him. Lay his hand over Leon’s cheek and put his own lips against Leon’s. Softly, so so softly because he’s afraid to nail his fangs in the Champion’s lower lip. It wouldn’t be the first time it happens, and even though it’s not really unpleasant (in fact he really likes it) in certain, more adult situations, now it’s not one of them. Now his heart is overflowing with love, not lust. Now his eyes don’t gleam with desire but with adoration for the man in front of him. He loves Leon, that’s why he knows when he should be rough and when to be delicate with him. And his conscience dictates him that now it’s the time to be delicate and treat Leon like a king because it’s what he is. A king. And Raihan would bow before his king as many times as necessary so he knows how much he loves him.

“Rai? Something the matter?”

Leon’s words catch him off guard even though he kind of saw them coming. Raihan doesn’t answer with words but with actions. He gets up from his seat, takes two big, exact steps and drops on the Champion’s couch.

On top of Leon.

The Champion’s fingers sink into Raihan’s hair and pet it. Leon caresses him like Raihan wants to caress him. Slowly, as if petting a Yamper, and carefully as if afraid to hurt him (Raihan knows Leon wouldn’t do that even if he wanted). Their eyes meet and holy Arceus, Raihan really wants to reach out and touch his cheek. The faint sun rays of a winter afternoon make his skin look much more softer, much more appetizing, much more desirable.

Raihan is so in love with that man it’s ridiculous.

But he’s not only in love with his appearance, but also with what Leon is as a person.

Raihan loves Leon with everything and his questionable fashion sense. With his relapses and moments of little to no self-confidence. With his bad jokes that Raihan laughs at even when they’re not funny. With the way he treats his Charizard like he’s a member of his own family. With his adoration for his little brother, for whom Raihan knows Leon would give his life if it were necessary. With that rivalry with Raihan that they still maintain even though they’ve been in a relationship for almost two years. With his little experience accepting compliments and the way he hides his face behind his cap every time Raihan praises him or kisses him in public (and Raihan smiles with so much pride whenever that happens because hell yes, he’s one of the few people that can make the unbeatable Champion of Galar blush).

With everything.

Raihan wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I love you”

Raihan doesn’t know in which moment those words shaped themselves or when did they escape from his mouth. But he doesn’t regret saying them. The way Leon smiles, with that light crimson tone decorating his cheeks, makes everything, even that unintended slip, worth it.

Leon presses his lips against Raihan’s forehead. Raihan is convinced that only his closest friends have seen him without his bandana and that, of course, also includes Leon. His boyfriend. He’s still not used to that word. It simply sounds too good to believe it.

“Is that what you were thinking about? You got me all worried, idiot”

Raihan laughs. Not that excessively loud and kind of obnoxious laugh he lets out in public, but a softer one. More heartfelt. Innocent, naive, gentle. One that makes Leon wrap Raihan’s torso with his arms and press him closer against his chest. Raihan can hear Leon’s heartbeat from his current place.

That sound appeases him and makes him feel at peace with the world. Being with Leon makes him feel that the world is good by nature.

“I love you” Raihan repeats. And this time it’s not an accidental comment. This time he thinks when he says it, eyes closed and lying peacefully on top of Leon’s chest, with one of his boyfriend’s hands petting his hair and the other hugging him against himself. “I love you so much”

“Idiot”

Raihan doesn’t make any witty comments for two reasons.

One, that he’s way too comfortable in his place against the Champion’s chest to move.

Two, that Leon outperforms him and goes on ahead. He places a finger under Raihan’s chin and forces him to lift his head enough so they’re eye to eye. The leader of Hammerlocke opens his eyes little by little, like he just woke up from some deep slumber, until blue and gold collide.

Leon’s heart skips a beat at that.

Leon is so in love with that man is scary.

“I love you too, silly”

And, after whispering that, Leon closes the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
